Kisah Cinta Klasik
by RIJ BAR
Summary: Ada taruhan berlangsung antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo tentang kapan Naruto dan Sasuke; dua orang mahasiswa yang tinggal sekamar di asrama Universitas Tokyo, meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi kekasih. Spesial untuk merayakan Fujodanshi Independence Day (FID #6). (Edited: Read Note Inside).


Disclaimer: The characters and the places doesn't belong to me, I only own the writing. Also does not take any profit from this.

Warning: Fluff like really really fluff,,, awas diabetes, XD... AU - College, a lil' bit ooc. BL aka Sho-ai (lagi pula ini untuk FID). Outsider pov for most of the story part. Typo. One shot.

Note: oh ya, sebelum kalian membaca ini, umur Sasuke 22 tahun, dan umur Naruto 20 tahun. Sasuke tubuhnya lebih besar dibandingkan Naruto, dan dia lebih tinggi tentunya. Tapi Naruto tak pendek juga, dalam bayanganku, karena mereka sudah dewasa (tentunya tak sama dengan yang di komik) tinggi Sasuke 178 dan tinggi Naruto 172.

Dannn,,, Sasuke nunda kuliah 2 tahun makanya dia dan Naruto sama-sama satu semester, (aku jelasinnya di sini karena nggak bakalan aku jelasin dalam fic)...

Edit Note: berhubung permintaan masyarakat, #digebukin, (satu orang aja sih) aku menambahkan prologue pendek soal ringkasan mengenai dunia ini, biar yang baca nggak bingung.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kisah Cinta Klasik

For Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day

FID #6

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

Ini adalah kisah tentang Naruto di dunia berbeda, dunia di mana Uzumaki Naruto bukan seorang ninja melainkan hanyalah pemuda biasa. Pemuda yang merupakan seorang mahasiswa baru di salah satu universitas terkenal di Jepang; Universitas Tokyo. Pemuda yang memiliki keluarga utuh; sepasang orang tua dan seorang kakak. Pemuda yang tak perlu menderita di masa kanak-kanaknya.

Dan namanya pun bukan Uzumaki Naruto melainkan Namikaze Naruto. Anak kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Anak yang selalu tersenyum lebar pada setiap orang, bahkan pada Namikaze Kyuubi; kakaknya yang begitu kurang ajar.

Oh dia juga punya banyak teman. Berbeda dengan dunia di dimensi lain itu, di mana dia begitu dikucilkan oleh masyarakat karena dianggap monster. Kali ini dia punya kehidupan seperti anak pada umumnya.

Dan dia tak perlu khawatir lagi soal makan ramen sepuasnya, karena dia punya seorang Ayah yang akan membelikannya bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen. Dan dia tak perlu makan makanan tak sehat terus karena dia punya Ibu yang akan selalu memasak makanan enak untuknya. Untuk urusan mereka yang suka menjahilinya di sekolah; dia punya kakak menyeramkan yang selalu bersedia mengatasi masalah ini.

Dia juga punya sahabat di dunia ini. Sahabat yang baru dia kenal setelah masuk ke Universitas Tokyo. Lebih tepatnya, sahabat yang baru dia kenal setelah dia menjalani kewajiban mahasiswa baru di Universitasnya; masuk asrama selama dua semester pertama. Sahabat yang juga merangkap sebagai teman sekamarnya di asrama itu. Sahabat yang dikenalnya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke; pemuda dari kalangan konglomerat yang sedikit sombong. Pemuda yang bersikap baik pada teman kampusnya, terlebih lagi Naruto. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum simpul karena candaan Naruto, atau sifat kekanak-kanakkannya, atau sifat manjanya, atau semangatnya yang selalu membara. Pemuda yang selalu menuruti permintaan Naruto. Pemuda yang tak hanya menoleransi sifat aneh Naruto tapi juga memintanya untuk tidak mencoba menjadi sempurna karena takut kehilangan Sasuke sebagai sahabatnya.

Pemuda yang membuat Naruto; anak cerewet dengan rambut pirang terang dan jaket aneh yang terkadang dipakainya, menjadi begitu terkenal di kampusnya.

Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, sampai-sampai mereka sering dikira pasangan kekasih oleh setiap mahasiswa Universitas Tokyo, terutama mereka yang tinggal seasrama dengan keduanya. Dan yang mengira seperti itu tidak hanya para gadis penikmat kisah homo (mereka yang sering menyebut diri mereka _Fujoshi_) atau pun para pemuda yang juga penikmat kisah homo (mereka yang menyebut diri mereka _Fudanshi_) tetapi oleh setiap orang yang termasuk dalam keluarga besar Universitas Tokyo (dosen dan pegawainya). Oh, oh, juga mereka yang sudah melihat interaksi Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tidak, tidak, mereka sebenarnya belum pacaran. Label hubungan yang mereka pakai sampai saat ini masih sepasang sahabat. Karena itulah kisah ini diceritakan, agar diabadikan momen di mana Sasuke dan Naruto saling mengukuhkan janji mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih... er, sebenarnya hanya momen di mana Naruto mengambil langkah maju untuk meresmikan hubungan percintaan antara keduanya sih.

Yap. Inilah kisah mereka.

Oh, dan tak lupa beberapa pemikiran orang lain tentang interaksi keduanya.

* * *

XxX

* * *

**Kiba.**

Kiba mungkin bodoh tapi dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada kemungkinan mereka berdua pacaran. Mengapa? Ada beberapa alasan yang memperkuat kemungkinan di atas. Salah satunya adalah mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Di mana ada Naruto di situ pasti ada Sasuke dan begitu pula sebaliknya, ketika Sasuke mengurusi urusannya Naruto pasti selalu ada bersamanya. Saat Kiba bertanya padanya, jawaban Naruto adalah, "Ah, Sasuke yang mengajakku, dan aku tak enak untuk menolaknya. Lagi pula aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan jadi lebih baik aku habiskan dengannya."

Lalu Kiba pernah bertanya lagi pada Naruto apa dia dan Sasuke sudah pacaran, dan Naruto menjawabnya dengan, "Tentu tidak, kami itu teman baik. Kami juga teman sekamar di asrama ini jadi kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau ini terlalu senang mengada-ngada."

Ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua berbohong dan sudah secara diam-diam berpacaran, tapi sebagian besar teman Naruto sejak kecil―termasuk Kiba―tahu kalau Naruto itu pembohong yang buruk. Dan setiap kali ditanya dia selalu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Dan dengan begitu ada taruhan yang berjalan tentang kapan mereka berdua akan meresmikan hubungan mereka di antara semua penghuni asrama kampus, yang mulai menyebar hingga setiap mahasiswa kampus ini. Kiba juga mengikutinya karena dia tak akan bohong tentang bagaimana serunya menebak hari keduanya akan pacaran.

Tapi sampai saat ini belum satu dari mereka, ada yang memenangkan taruhan ini.

Kiba terkadang heran mengapa mereka belum pacaran. Karena pernah sekali Kiba sedang menghabiskan waktunya di kamar Naruto dan Sasuke bersama Naruto. Saat itu dia duduk di tempat tidur kecil milik Naruto sedangkan Naruto tengah duduk menghadap laptopnya dan mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia mengambil bantal milik Naruto dan menaruhnya di antara tembok dan punggungnya begitu dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto, kenapa bantalmu ada dua? Bukannya hanya ada satu untuk setiap tempat tidur?"

"Oh itu milik Sasuke." Naruto menjawabnya dengan enteng sambil terus mengerjakan apa pun yang sedang dia kerjakan di laptopnya.

Jantung Kiba tiba-tiba berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Di antara bunyi detak jantung dan rasa gugupnya yang perlahan memuncah, Kiba bertanya dengan perlahan, "Kenapa bantal Sasuke ada di tempat tidurmu?"

"Dia tidur denganku."

_Oh selamat tinggal uangku,_ Kiba berpikir miris. Rupanya Shikamaru akan memenangkan taruhan ini karena menurutnya mereka akan pacaran dalam minggu ini.

Sambil mendesah pelan, Kiba bertanya, "Jadi kalian sudah resmi?"

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik menatap Kiba, "Um, maksudmu pacaran? Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan ini padamu? Kami itu teman baik."

Mendengar itu Kiba mulai bersemangat kembali. Setidaknya dia tak jadi kehilangan uangnya dan masih punya kesempatan menang. Tapi walau begitu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepala Kiba.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidur denganmu?"

"Oh soal itu. Minggu lalu aku jatuh lagi dari atas tempat tidur, kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana aku tidur?"

Oh ya, Kiba tahu itu karena pernah sekali mereka berkemah di hutan dan Kiba tidur bersama Naruto di tenda ukuran sedang. Esoknya, dia mengungsi ke tenda lain karena semalaman penuh dia tak bisa tidur akibat Naruto selalu bergerak dalam tidurnya. Setiap kali dia menutup mata, selalu saja ada anggota tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya. Terakhir dia mencoba tidur, kaki naruto berakhir di wajahnya.

"Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur denganku agar aku tidak jatuh lagi. Kami bahkan memutuskan akan merombak ulang kamar ini dan menggabung kedua tempat tidurnya agar aku tak kesusahan lagi."

Satu pertanyaan muncul di benak Kiba. "Dan sejak itu kau tak jatuh lagi?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa? Kalian tidur di tempat tidur sekecil itu, dan kau tidur lebih buruk daripada seekor kuda mengamuk, setidaknya Sasuke atau kau akan terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur ini. atau Sasuke tidak tidur."

"Sasuke biasanya tidur di atasku jadi kita berdua tak jatuh karena pergerakanku dibatasi."

Hening.

* * *

XxX

* * *

**Sakura.**

Dulu, sewaktu Sakura pertama kali masuk universitas ini, dia sering berpikir kalau Sasuke dan dirinya akan membuat pasangan yang serasi. Dia bahkan memberitahu Ino tentang hal ini tapi dia malah ditertawai olehnya.

"Kau bercanda Sakura, apa kau sudah melihat _chemistry-_nya dengan Naruto? Sebaiknya kau mundur dengan terhormat dan buang jauh-jauh impianmu karena dia pasti akan menolakmu."

Dahi Sakura mengkerut. "Um... maksudmu?"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Serius Jidat, buka matamu sedikit dan jangan terpaku dengan hayalanmu. Jika kau memperhatikannya, mereka berdua itu seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama oleh Kami-sama."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai sekarang Sasuke masih sendirian?" balas Sakura karena walaupun setelah dia mengingat bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto memang dekat, dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Tak ada yang tahu alasannya," jawab Ino. "Oleh karena itu kami semua memasang taruhan pada mereka." Dia tampak tersenyum licik. Lalu dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Dan Jidat, ingat kau harus memperhatikan keduanya, oke? Agar kau tidak terus melanjutkan harapan sia-sia ini."

Karena itulah ketika malam sabtu tiba, dan mereka melakukan tradisi mereka berkumpul di ruang santai asrama itu untuk menonton film, Sakura menemukan dirinya mulai memperhatikan tak hanya Sasuke saja, tapi juga Naruto dan interaksi keduanya.

Dia yang tiba pertama dengan Ino langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di sana, mempersiapkan laptopnya. Lalu dia mulai memperhatikan satu per satu teman mereka datang dan mengambil tempat mereka di sofa dan lantai di depan sofa hingga yang terakhir tiba, Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka selalu datang bersama.

Mungkin juga sudah menjadi tradisi bahwa mereka akan menyisahkan satu ruang kosong di sofa untuk Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Hingga begitu Sasuke duduk dan filmnya dimulai, Naruto terpaksa harus duduk di pinggiran sofa di mana dia harus membungkuk agar dapat melihat filmnya dengan jelas.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya setelah itu, tapi Sakura yakin Naruto merasa sangat tidak nyaman dalam posisi itu. Tentu saja seperti menjawab dugaannya, beberapa saat kemudian Naruto mendesah dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melihat sekitar, mungkin mencari tempat lain di mana dia bisa menonton dengan nyaman. Sakura terus memperhatikan ketika Naruto mulai bergerak dari posisinya di sebelah Sasuke; di sisi sofa paling kanan, tapi Sasuke memegang lengannya dan menariknya. Sasuke kemudian berbisik, "Kemari,"

Dan Sakura tetap memperhatikan ketika Naruto duduk di pangkuan Sasuke dan bersandar di dadanya. "Lebih baik?" bisik Sasuke lagi sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menonton film lagi.

Dengan itu, Sakura mundur selangkah dari rencananya menjadi pasangan Sasuke di masa depan karena keduanya tampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu bukan berarti kalau dia sudah sepenuhnya mundur dari rencananya.

Sakura tahu bahwa tak ada dari mereka yang memperhatikan film itu lagi kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Semuanya sibuk memperhatikan dua orang yang tampak seperti sepasang kekasih itu. Mereka terus memperhatikan seperti mereka menunggu sesuatu untuk terjadi, dan mereka terlihat seperti menahan napas mereka. Dugaan Sakura adalah mereka berharap bahwa taruhan mereka mencapai hasil kali ini.

Tapi tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka mengurungkan niat untuk menunggu lebih lama dan mulai memperhatikan kembali filmnya.

Mereka terus menonton hingga hampir tengah malam karena besok tak satu pun dari mereka mempunyai kelas untuk dihadiri. Di pertengahan film, Ino menelpon restoran siap antar dan memesan makanan untuk mereka. Lalu terkadang, seseorang akan bangun dan berjalan entah ke mana kemudian kembali dengan _popcorn_ yang entah mereka ambil dari mana. Tapi Sasuke tak bergerak dari posisinya di bawah Naruto, dan dia juga tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Saat hampir tengah malam, dan mayoritas dari mereka sudah mengantuk, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan menyadari kalau laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah terlelap di atas dada Sasuke. Dan dia tahu bahwa Sasuke juga menyadarinya karena sekarang dia melepaskan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus kepala Naruto. Dia lalu berbisik, "Dobe, bangun, jika kau benar-benar mengantuk lebih baik tidur di kamar."

Mata Naruto yang masih tertutup bergerak perlahan dan dia mengangguk, jelas sekali bahwa dia belum memasuki dunia mimpinya. Dia membuka matanya, menampilkan iris biru yang tertutup kabut kantuk. Perlahan dia turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke, menginjak paha Kiba dalam prosesnya (yang membuat Kiba meringis kesakitan) hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir terjatuh. Beruntung Sasuke memegang lengannya dan membantunya menyeimbangkan tubuh.

Sakura terlalu terpaku pada keduanya sehingga dia tak tertawa atas penderitaan Kiba. Dia melihat Sasuke juga ikut berdiri dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Naruto.

"'Ma kasih Teme. Tapi aku terlalu ngantuk jadi kau bisa menggendongku ke kamar kita?"

Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu biasa seolah mereka sudah melakukannya setiap hari dan kalimat itu tak mengindikasikan sesuatu yang lebih. Dan Sakura mulai berpikir, _oh, jika Sasuke melakukan permintaan Naruto maka aku akan mundur dengan terhormat dari rencanaku_ karena Sakura tak bodoh, dia mungkin dibutakan oleh rasa ingin tapi begitu dia memperhatikan, dia bisa tahu kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Naruto, dan dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan sang Uchiha.

Dia tahu bahwa semuanya memperhatikan, bahkan Kiba yang tadi diinjak Naruto. Dan ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menangkap lutut Naruto dan menggendongnya a la bridal, semuanya menahan napas mereka untuk kedua kalinya malam itu.

Sakura resmi mundur dari rencananya untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara tawa lelah dari Naruto dengan latar belakang percakapan apapun yang terjadi dalam film yang tadi ditonton mereka. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak sang Uchiha.

Naruto berkata pelan, "Rambutmu aneh, Teme."

Di antara hawa dingin ruangan itu, tawa kecil Naruto, dan suara yang dihasilkan laptop Sakura, pernyataan sepihak Naruto dibalas senyum kecil oleh Sasuke.

Jari-jari Naruto yang tadinya bermain kecil di rambut Sasuke, kini bergerak turun menjejaki pipinya dan berakhir di senyum kecilnya.

Sakura sempat berpikir kalau semua temannya minus Sasuke dan Naruto akan mati karena kekurangan oksigen.

Mereka akhirnya menukarkan karbon dioksida dengan oksigen secara serempak sambil memutar bola mata mereka ketika tangan Naruto kembali memeluk leher Sasuke, dan dia berkata di antara kuapan, "Ayo Ksatriaku, bawa Rajamu ke kamarnya."

Sasuke berjalan, membawa Naruto yang tertawa lebar dalam gendongannya melalui lorong asrama menuju ke kamar keduanya yang Sakura tahu terletak di lantai dua.

Nantinya, setelah lima menit berlalu, dengan mata yang masih tertuju ke arah menghilangnya dua orang itu, Sakura berkata, "Baiklah, aku ikut dalam taruhan ini."

* * *

XxX

* * *

**Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan aneh.

Dia tengah berada di parkiran asrama Naruto, berdiri bersandar di mobilnya. Dia kemari untuk menjemput Naruto pulang menikmati liburan semester di rumah.

Sedangkan Naruto? Naruto sendiri tengah memasukan koper miliknya ke dalam bagasi. Oh, dan Kyuubi tak membantunya. Tidak, dia lebih memilih menonton adiknya bekerja karena dia bukanlah kakak yang baik.

Dan ini bukan kali pertamanya dia melakukannya. Dia ingat waktu Naruto berusia sepuluh tahun, dan dia akan pergi berkemah di hutan bersama teman-temannya. Dia pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya mengantar Naruto ke tempat mereka berkumpul sebelum pergi berkemah. Dan dia hanya berdiri memperhatikan bagaimana Naruto mencoba memikul tas yang sama besar dengan tubuhnya, dan bagaimana Ibunya pergi dan mengeluarkan setiap benda tak berguna dari dalam tas ransel milik Naruto.

Juga saat dia akan mengantar Naruto ke asrama ini. Naruto mengomel sepanjang saat karena Kyuubi hanya menontonnya memikul koper dari kamarnya sampai ke mobil.

Naruto selalu mengomel setiap kali Kyuubi hanya berdiri dan menonton dia bekerja.

Tapi kali ini dia melakukan semuanya tanpa kata-kata yang menyinggung Kyuubi keluar dari mulutnya.

Tidak, tidak, bukan itu yang membuat Kyuubi menatap adiknya dengan heran. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah Naruto mengenakan syal yang Kyuubi tahu tak dia miliki sebelumnya. Naruto mengenakan syal hitam di lehernya bersama dengan jaket jingga aneh; jaket yang akan Kyuubi bakar begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

Adiknya bukanlah seorang yang suka membeli sesuatu yang menurutnya tak begitu diperlukan. Adiknya itu bukan seseorang yang familiar dengan berbelanja barang-barang. Bahkan Kyuubi harus menariknya ke mini market untuk berbelanja peralatannya sebelum masuk asrama.

Jadi syal itu tak mungkin dibelinya. Atau mungkin...

"Hey Bocah!" panggil Kyuubi.

Naruto menutup bagasi mobil sambil menatap Kyuubi. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Dari mana kau dapat syal itu?" Kyuubi menunjuk syal di leher Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Oh ini. Ini punya Sasuke." Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan siapa si Sasuke ini?"

Naruto telah berjalan ke sisi seberang mobil dan membuka pintunya. "Oh, um, teman sekamarku."

"Teman sekamarmu... katakan padaku bagaimana bisa syal milik teman sekamarmu melingkari lehermu?"

"Dia yang memberinya. Dia bilang agar aku ingat dia atau sesuatu... aku tak ingat lagi alasannya dengan jelas. Tapi kurasa dia melebih-lebihkan, soalnya kita hanya tak saling bertemu selama liburan kali ini dan aku juga sudah memberinya nomor teleponku agar kita bisa saling memberi kabar. Juga _E-mail _ku," Naruto berkata sambil tertawa lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah punya pacar?"

Naruto tersentak dari tawanya lalu menggelengkan kepala dan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, dia bukan pacarku. Sudah kubilangkan dia itu teman sekamarku. Dan belakangan dia jadi sahabat terbaikku."

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya. "Bocah bodoh, kalau dia―" ucapannya terputus karena teleponnya berbunyi. Itu pasti Ibunya yang menanyakan tentang Naruto. Dia mengambil teleponnya dan menolak panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya.

Kyuubi membuka pintu mobil dan segera masuk ke dalamnya, mengikuti Naruto yang sudah masuk duluan. Dia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai ke jalan raya. Begitu dia melihat ke arah Naruto, bocah itu tampak sibuk dengan telepon miliknya.

"Yang ingin kukatakan adalah," Kyuubi bersuara tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, "Si Sasuke ini, jika dia melakukan semua ini untukmu, artinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu dalam artian yang lebih dari seorang sahabat. Dan kalau kau mengatakan bahwa dia itu sahabatmu, berarti dia belum menembakmu. Apa dia pengecut?"

Naruto tampak diam beberapa saat. "Aku tahu kak Kyuu," Kyuubi menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali berfokus ke jalanan. "Aku tahu kalau dia itu suka padaku. Dan kau benar, aku mengatakannya sahabatku karena dia belum menembakku sampai sekarang. Kurasa alasannya karena dia tak ingin berasumsi terlalu cepat kalau aku juga menyukainya. Dia mungkin takut hubungannya denganku memburuk karena dia menembakku."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku rasa aku akan memikirkannya nanti." Naruto kembali melihat ponselnya.

Selama satu setengah jam mereka mengendarai mobil itu hingga mereka tiba di rumah mereka. Kyuubi memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah dan langsung keluar lalu bersandar di sisi mobil. Dia menonton adiknya mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam bagasi dan membawanya ke dalam rumah. Di pintu masuk dia berhenti untuk mencium Ibunya di pipi yang tampak kaget dengan penampilan anaknya. Setelah Naruto masuk, Ibunya menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan tanya.

Kyuubi mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. "Tidak Kushina, dia tidak membelinya. Iya, itu semacam hadiah dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. Dan tidak, bukan pacar, rupanya masih sahabat."

Ibunya menatapnya sejenak lalu menatap ke dalam rumah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak Kyuubi mulai memanggilnya Kushina, dia tak memarahi Kyuubi.

Kyuubi berhenti saat dia berpapasan dengan Ibunya, menatap apa yang sedang ditatap Ibunya. Naruto, masih dengan koper di tangannya, mencoba untuk menaiki tangga.

"Masih sahabat... setiap kali dia menelpon ke rumah, dia selalu menceritakan tentang Sasuke. Entah itu _Sasuke ini_ atau pun _Sasuke itu_. Dia selalu berhasil memasukkan nama Sasuke ke dalam setiap ceritanya. Aku sempat bertanya dan dia bilang itu teman sekamarnya, tapi pertanyaanku itu dulu sekali. Terakhir kali dia menelpon kupikir mereka sudah pacaran karena dia masih saja tak berhenti bercerita tentang Sasuke."

Hening sejenak.

"Hey Kushina."

Empat siku kecil muncul di kening Kushina. "Aku ini Ibumu."

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Kau ingin bertaruh? Saat Naruto berkunjung ke rumah ini lagi dia akan membawa anak yang bernama Sasuke itu."

"Kalau seperti itu tentu saja kau menang, Bocah. Adikmu itu tak sebodoh yang kau kira."

"Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau dia bodoh."

Kushina diam beberapa saat, "Jika sesuai dengan interogasimu tadi, dan sifat adikmu itu, sepertinya dia tak akan menunda lagi. Menurutku saat dia kembali ke asramanya, dia akan menyelesaikan semua ini."

Di depan sana, Kyuubi melihat Naruto berpelukan dengan Ayah mereka di puncak tangga sebelum menghilang ke kamarnya. Ayahnya tersenyum kecil, lalu senyumnya hilang dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung. Dia menatap Kyuubi dan Kushina dengan tatapan tanya.

Keduanya menggeleng.

* * *

XxX

* * *

**Itachi.**

Itachi tahu ada yang aneh dengan adiknya begitu dia melihatnya pulang dari asrama saat liburan. Dia tampak lebih bahagia, dan dia tak lagi menatap tajam pada semua orang.

Dia penasaran dengan alasan mengapa adiknya kelihatan seratus kali lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui alasannya. Dia tidak dipanggil seorang Uchiha hanya karena itu adalah marganya.

Dia menemukan adiknya di ruang santai, duduk di sofa yang menghadap televisi yang tengah menyala. Tapi adiknya tak sedang menonton televisi, dia tampak begitu serius dengan ponsel miliknya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia tersenyum cukup lebar, dan oh, Itachi langsung tahu apa alasannya.

Dia berjalan menuju sofa dan tanpa pemberitahuan, melempar dirinya di atas sana, tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Dia merangkul pundak Sasuke dan berkata, "Jadi, adikku yang paling ganteng, siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?"

Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya lewat sudut mata. Dia melepas rangkulan Itachi dan bergeser sedikit. Dia menggeser ponselnya untuk menghalangi layarnya dari pandangan Itachi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oh ayolah, Kakakmu yang jauh lebih ganteng darimu ini hanya ingin mengetahui siapa gadis yang sedang kau gilai sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus; seperti menghinanya, tapi tak menjawab Itachi.

Itachi memicingkan matanya, mengetahui bahwa ada sedikit kesalahan dalam perkiraannya. Sejenak berlalu, Itachi mengetahui kesalahannya. "Ah, siapa pemuda itu?"

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di atas pangkuannya dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" ada nada mengancam di sana.

"Oh Sasuke, tak perlu mengeluarkan taring begitu. Aku tak akan mengganggu pemuda itu kok, aku hanya ingin lihat apa dia pantas bersanding dengan seorang Uchiha."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Oh dia pantas. Dia sangat pantas bersanding denganku."

Itachi tak membalas ucapannya, tapi dia menatap Sasuke untuk waktu yang lama hingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Itachi yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dia berdiri, membersihkan debu tak terlihat di bajunya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Dia berhenti di dekat pintu, kepala menengok ke samping tapi tak menatap Sasuke.

"Oh adikku! Kalau aku tak sengaja mengetahui siapa dia... jangan marah ya." Dia melambaikan tangan kirinya. Dia terus berjalan, tak berhenti untuk mendengar balasan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya Itachi tak mencari tahu siapa yang berhasil membuat Sasuke seperti orang kesetanan. Setengah alasannya karena dia percaya adiknya bisa menentukan mana yang baik untuknya dan setengahnya lagi karena dia bisa memastikan kalau dia akan menemui pemuda itu saat dia mengantar Sasuke kembali ke asramanya. Yap, mengantar jika kau melihatnya dari sudut pandang Itachi, orang lain sering menyebut kegiatannya ini dengan menguntit.

* * *

XxX

* * *

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Naruto begitu Kyuubi menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran asramanya, adalah keluar dan mengambil kopernya dari dalam bagasi lalu berlari tanpa mengucapkan salam pada kakaknya.

Tapi dia berhenti di depan pintu asramanya, berbalik dan berteriak, "Sampai jumpa kak Kyuu! Kau bisa pergi, aku tak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Itu adalah sindiran halus, dan Naruto cekikikan sendiri membayangkan ekspresi kakaknya. Dia memang tak melihat ekspresi kakaknya tapi dia yakin kakaknya memutar bola matanya. Dia kembali berlari dengan koper di tangannya menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Begitu dia sampai, dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Sayangnya pintu kamarnya terkunci, dan itu berarti Naruto yang pertama sampai di sini bukan Sasuke. Naruto mencoba menelan kekecewaan yang tertahan di kerongkongannya karena dia harus menunggu lebih lama untuk bertemu Sasuke.

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kunci di sakunya, lalu meletakkan kopernya di dalam. Dia keluar lagi kemudian dan berjalan menuju koridor depan.

Dan di koridor depan itu, dia menemukan Sasuke. Hanya saja dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Sepertinya itu kakaknya, dan mereka sedang mengadakan kontes menatap. _Tipikal Uchiha,_ Naruto mendengus kecil.

Sasuke mengatakan satu kata dengan nada yang begitu dingin, "Pergi."

Itu adalah kali pertama Naruto mendengar Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin seperti itu. Hal itu membawa sedikit rasa takut tapi cukup merangsang.

"Sasuke! Temeee!"

Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar suara Naruto yang mengalir lewat gelombang udara. Dia menengok dan Naruto menangkap tatapannya dengan senyum lima jari di wajahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil juga, suasana hatinya yang tadi tampak buruk menghilang begitu dia mendengar suara Naruto.

Tapi hanya sesaat saja. Senyumnya menghilang dan dia kembali menatap tajam pria yang sedang bersamanya. "Pergi!" kata Sasuke lagi, dan nada dingin itu kembali merasuki setiap huruf demi huruf.

Pria yang disuruh Sasuke pergi itu malah tersenyum a la Uchiha (_ah, ternyata benar dia kakak Sasuke_), dan pandangannya berpindah ke arah Naruto seiring menipisnya jarak antara keduanya dengan Naruto.

Begitu Naruto tiba di samping Sasuke dia memeluknya dari samping. "Aku merindukanmu."

Tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto dan dia melihat wajah Naruto sesaat dengan senyuman kecil, "Hn."

Kakak Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau ini pasti―"

"Dia Namikaze Naruto," potong Sasuke cepat. Naruto jadi kebingungan karenanya. Dia menatap Itachi dan menyadari kalau ada seringai di wajahnya.

"Huh?"

Kakak Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata, "Aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak satu-satunya Sasuke."

Naruto menerima tangan Itachi, mengharapkan sebuah jabatan tangan tapi tangannya malah digenggam dan Itachi membungkuk untuk memberi kecupan di punggung tangannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan pemuda tampan sepertimu."

Oke, Naruto sekarang benar-benar kebingungan. "Uh..." dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi. "Seperti kata Sasuke, Aku Namikaze Naruto, teman sekamar Sasuke di sini."

"Oh," Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Itachi!" dan Sasuke menatap tajam ke wajah Itachi. Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Naruto berpikir kalau keduanya memiliki masalah besar di sini. Tak ingin terlalu lama berada di tengah-tengah permasalahan keluarga ini, Naruto berkata, "Um... kurasa aku akan menunggu di kamar, Sasuke."

Dia mulai mundur selangkah, melepas pelukan Sasuke di pinggangnya tapi berhenti begitu dia ingat mau melakukan sesuatu.

"Teme," kata Naruto.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan saat itulah Naruto mengambil kesempatan dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sesaat, hanya sesaat saja lalu dia berbalik dan berlari ke arah kamarnya.

Dia menengok ke belakang sekali untuk berteriak, "Sampai jumpa, Teme!" dan menangkap ekspresi terkejut Sasuke. Dia cekikikan sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

Dan tak jauh dari tempat kedua Uchiha berdiri, banyak mahasiswa yang menyaksikan peristiwa ini mengerang karena mereka baru saja kehilangan uang mereka. Tapi bagi Chouji, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena dia baru saja mendapatkan tiket makan daging asap gratis selama setahun.

* * *

END...

Tidak, tidak, mari kita lanjutkan sedikit kisah ini.

EPILOGUE

* * *

Malam itu, di dalam ruangan milik Sasuke dan Naruto, terdapat dua insan yang berbaring di bawah balutan selimut tebal. Keduanya saling berpelukan... lebih tepatnya sih, yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar memeluk yang lebih pendek dari belakang. Peluh menghiasi tubuh polos mereka di bawah selimut pelindung udara dingin dunia.

"Teme," dia yang berambut pirang itu berkata, sementara sang raven yang tengah menyibukkan dirinya dengan menempelkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher kekasihnya berhenti sementara.

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan kak Itachi? Kau kelihatannya benci sekali dengannya." Sang pirang berbalik dan menatap sang raven, jari-jemarinya menari-nari kecil di atas tubuh kekar kekasihnya.

Sang raven mendengus kecil, "Aku tak membencinya, aku hanya tak begitu suka lagi padanya. Dia itu terlalu iseng dan sangat ingin mencampuri urusanku."

"Oh."

Sang raven menangkap jari-jari kekasihnya dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia mengecup satu per satu jari tan itu hingga menciumi punggung tangannya.

Kekasihnya terkekeh. "Apa semua Uchiha itu _Gentleman_?"

"Aku tak tahu. Dalam keluargaku, kami diajarkan hukum tata krama dengan ketat, tapi kau orang pertama yang kucium punggung tangannya seperti ini."

"Loh mengapa?" sang pirang bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku bukan bocah maskot seperti kakakku," dia berkata seolah itu merupakan jawaban yang masuk akal bagi kekasihnya.

"Aku tak mengerti, Teme." Sang pirang merengut.

"Kau memang tak harus memahaminya," tapi dia memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir kekasihnya.

"Ya sudahlah," kata si pirang. Dia tersenyum kecil dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh lain yang ada di tempat tidur itu. Dan memainkan jarinya di dada kekasihnya.

"Sekarang kau tidur, Dobe. Kau punya kelas pagi kan besok? Aku tak ingin membuatmu lebih lelah dari sekarang." Si raven tersenyum nakal.

Si pirang memutar bola mata birunya, tapi dia mengangguk. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja, Teme." Dia mengeluarkan kata demi kata itu di sela kuapan yang menginterupsi.

Si pirang berbalik dan mengembalikan posisi mereka ke keadaan semula, di mana si raven memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat malam, Teme."

"Selamat malam, Dobe."

Setelah beberapa saat, "Dan terima kasih."

* * *

END

* * *

Like really really end...

#ngorok...

#tebarbungabuatgueyangberhasilbangkitdarihiatus. Selesaiiiii!

Alternate title: the wooing... #kagakkk

Note tambahan: Kyuubi dan Kushina seperti punya ikatan batin (sama-sama nyeramin sih, XD), jadinya si kushina kadang bisa ngerti apa yang ada dalam isi kepala Kyuubi dan Naruto (semacam intuisi ibu).

Dan ini udah diedit dikit, ditambah dengan prologue dan diperbaiki typonya. Kalau masih ada harap dikasih tahu, :3 :3...

Ini entry buat FID 6... ngga sesuai tema yang diharapin sih, tapi aku malas mikir soal setiap kemungkinan tentang angka 69. Jadi yang ada malah ini. Happy FID to all the Slash lovers, :D :D...

Uh... aku sepertinya menaruh beberapa plot nggak jelas di epilogue itu yah? Sequel? Not happening, #nutuptelinga, nggak akan, nggak akan, #nutuplagisambilnyanyinggakjelas. #diamasihcapek.

Tolong tunjuk setiap kesalahan yah, biar diperbaiki, soalnya ini mata lagi ngatuk berat nggak bisa tidur malamnya... oh dan tolong bayangkan Sasuke yang badannya kekar, jangan Sasuke yang remaja soalnya bakal hancur imej sasuke di fic ini. pluss aku ngak bisa gambar sih, (di suruh gambar sawah yang muncul gunung, XD) jadi nggak bisa nunjukin foto sasuke yang keren di kepalaku. XD.

cie, ane dipanggil mouss-san, #nyengir. itu orang pertama tuh yang panggil gitu, :B...

thanks untuk yang sudah review.

Dan yang belum tolong review yahh, terima kasih, #bow...


End file.
